degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Scream (1)
Scream (1) is the nineteenth episode as well as the first part of the finale of the Showdown summer event for Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 15, 2012. Main Plot Becky, Luke, and Dallas all want revenge on Eli for various reasons; thus, they attempt to shut down Romeo and Jules. And while Eli is one day away from the musical opening, nothing seems to be going according to plan, starting with the costumes. To make matters worse, he and Clare are still both upset about Asher and Clare is hoping that Eli has a plan on how to expose Asher. Eli promises to figure something out. Meanwhile, Becky and Luke are working on signs to use during their protest of Romeo and Jules when Dallas walks in on their arts and crafts project. He had agreed to help, until he saw the homophobic slogans on the signs. Dallas still wants to take down the play, but suggests they use a different approach. Becky doesn't want to be involved with a different plan, but Luke is interested. It becomes known that a group of students and parents have complained, ie. the Bakers and Dallas, about the subject matter of Eli's play, so Mr. Simpson has asked Eli to walk these concerned parties through the subject matter. Eli gives the cast of pep talk, but he's still worried the play will be cancelled. Romeo aka Dave stops in and gives him some meaningful insight. Later, Eli makes his case to the concerned adults dressed as a religious figure and quotes passages from the bible about love and acceptance. But as it turns out, homosexuality isn't an issue this time around. Mike Dallas is proposing that it's irresponsible to show suicide at a time when so many teens are taking their own lives. As a way of showing that he means for the play to be simply construed as a classic love story, Eli invites the parents and students to watch the final scene of the play when Romeo and Jules take their own lives. Instead, Eli realizes that Dallas is right and that the suicide shows the lovers only finding love in death and asks for time to re-write the ending before Mr. Simpson makes a decision about whether to continue with opening night. He is able to come up with an ending that tears the lovers apart in the afterlife and is relieved, until Clare shows up, upset that he hasn't come up with a plan to take down Asher. She's come up with her own plan to sneak into The Interpreter's office the next night and plant evidence on Asher's computer. Worried, Eli offers to figure out a way to do both, and Clare accepts. The next day, Eli is ecstatic to find out that they play will go on. He tells Clare his good news and she's happy, but she quickly changes the subject back to Asher. Eli tells Clare that he's had too many 'good plans' go wrong and doesn't think Clare should sneak into Asher's office. He feels so strongly about this that he has already told Ms. Oh about Asher's abuse. Sub Plot Tristan and Dave are rehearsing for the play, but Tristan holds back before each kiss scene. Tristan admits to Tori that he doesn't want his first kiss to be with Dave and he is determined to find someone to be his first kiss in the next 24 hours before the play opens. Tristan asks Fiona and Imogen for advice on how to find other gay students at Degrassi and they take him under their wings. They suggest that Tristan look in the most obvious places. While rehearsing again that day, Tristan notices a cute stage hand. The mystery guy helps Tristan find his misplaced mask. Ecstatic, Tristan tells Maya and Tori about the mystery guy. They're worried Tristan will get hurt and he gets defensive, accusing them of not believing he can be happy. Happiness comes quickly in the form of a red rose on Tristan's locker and a note from a secret admirer. This person wants to meet ASAP, but Tristan has play rehearsal, he reasons that he's determined to get his kiss before the curtain rises. Third Plot In the midst and chaos of Becky trying to put an end to Romeo and Jules, Adam sees Becky's signs on her desk and takes this as her response to his invite to the play. She tells Adam that he needs to accept the way God made him and Jenna points out that God made her brunette. Their science teacher interrupts their discussion when she tells Becky and Adam they have to do a presentation together. Jenna finds Becky in the bathroom trying to pray Adam's gay away. Jenna explains that Adam isn't gay, he's transgender, but Becky doesn't care. She thinks he's living his life wrong and is scared that if she had gone on a date with Adam she would have 'turned gay'. Later, Adam tries to point out to Becky that she's willing to believe some things the bible says are untrue, but refuses to think that two men in love is natural. Realizing they can't come to an understanding, Adam suggests they work on their project separately. Fourth Plot Clare wants revenge on Asher and she thinks she has the perfect plan to get back at him with the help of Eli. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Scream" by Michael and Janet Jackson. *This episode marks the first appearance of Fab. *Mark Fitzgerald is mentioned in this episode. *Holly J.’s and Blue’s art from Up Where We Belong can be seen in the background while Becky is making her posters. |-| Gallery= tumblr_m8jwmw2Vsr1rdyrivo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8jwmw2Vsr1rdyrivo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8jwmw2Vsr1rdyrivo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8jwmw2Vsr1rdyrivo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m8jwmw2Vsr1rdyrivo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m8jwmw2Vsr1rdyrivo8_r1_1280.jpg Degrassi-1219-Preview1.jpg naamloos.png degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg 3456456.jpg 34543564.jpg 45643535.jpg 54635345.jpg 54674435.jpg 4656756456.jpg 345346546.jpg 345353656.jpg 345436456.jpg 456435646.jpg 456745646.jpg 464545656.jpg 563453456.jpg 656456456.jpg 3454645674.jpg 4564535345.jpg 5654645345.jpg 6456456456.jpg 45645354345.jpg 46457646456.jpg 435456456546.jpg Tumblr_m8t5liNs9G1r5uoxco1_500.png i thought his name was ari but people are calling him fab so.jpg eli dave back.jpg dave tristan cute pic!!!!!.jpg b e a u t i f u l.jpg band aid.jpg clare is out of control.jpg crazy becky.jpg eclar e.jpg eclaremsoh.jpg elidave.jpg filthy bakers 1.jpg go adam 4 for you.jpg hallelujah elijah.jpg imofionatris.jpg nosey dallas.jpg omgtris.jpg romeoandjulesdeath.jpg saint becky.jpg seriously in love with adam.jpg torimaya.jpg tris tori.jpg ZANE PARK IN THE BACKGROUND OMFG LOOKS LIKe his twin.jpg LOL.png 0459.jpg 0194.jpg 0249.jpg 0144.jpg 0264.jpg 0016d.jpg 0359.jpg Yty.JPG Ee4.JPG Th degrassi s12 19081.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker Supporting Cast *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez *Corey Gorewicz as Tybalt *Jane Sowerby as Mrs. Cohen Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari |-| Quotes= *Eli: "Homophobia will be defeated and love will triumph." *Dallas: "How many sorries do you need?" Imogen: "You can stuff your sorries in a sack!" *Fiona: "You are such a button! Cute, nice, polite. You can learn a thing or two from this one." *Adam: "You can look past the Bible for a mollusk but not for a play about two dudes in love?" *Eli: (To Clare) "How was it?" Clare: Go to hell! |-| Featured Music= *''"Anything At All"'' by Alex Steele, Lyle Lettau, and Jahmil French *''"Romeo and Jules Finale"'' by The Cast of Romeo and Jules *''"Masquerade Waltz"'' by Jim McGrath |-| Links= *Watch Scream (1) on YouTube *Watch Scream (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes